


Photobooth

by wingedkiare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedkiare/pseuds/wingedkiare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas needs FBI credentials, which means they need a picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photobooth

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from 5.03 "Free to Be You and Me." I'd posted this to my tumblr (I'm wingedkiare there, too) months ago, and thought I'd add it here.

The mall was an assault on the senses. Tinny music echoed through the nearly empty arches, and fragrance spilled out from nearly every single shop. Castiel wondered why humans insisted on adding so much artificial scent to everything.

“I do not understand why we are at the mall if we need to make an ID-”

“Quiet,” Dean hissed, shoving the angel through the food court. ”We need a picture, and this is gonna be the easiest way to get it.” He glanced at a map of the mall, which Castiel assumed was there to help patrons, but the small print and odd color schemes didn’t seem entirely useful. 

”Bingo.” Dean tapped the map.

“Bingo?” Bingo was a game. Or the name of a dog, according to children he’d heard singing at a park. Clearly, he was missing something else.

“Means I found the arcade.”

The arcade was a dark room filled with video games- which according to Dean was one of the normal places the Winchester Boys would visit. To Cas, it was simply a dark room filled with far too many blinking lights and screens. And noise. Too many sources to separate them.

“Here. Photobooth.” Dean pulled back a curtain on a brightly painted cubicle that looked oddly reminiscent of a confessional. ”Sit. Look right there,” he said, pointing towards a glass covered opening in the wall in front of him. ”Man, these bring back a lot of good memories.” While Dean didn’t elaborate, his expression meant it was safe to make the assumption that they involved girls. And sex.

Castiel complied, watching through the small gap in the curtain as Dean fed bills into the machine, muttering under his breath about inflation. ”I don’t understand what I’m supposed to do-“

The flash of light caught the angel off guard. Dean laughed fondly. ”Keep looking at the camera. There’s a light that’ll blink fast to warn you when it’s gonna take the picture.”

Another flash, and judging by Dean’s laughter, Cas hadn’t done much better. He exhaled, staring directly at the camera.

“Two more pictures. Just look straight ahead this time try not to blink and… woah, relax a little, Cas. You look like you’re going to smite-“

Flash. “I don’t like this machine.” At least Dean had stopped laughing.

“Cas, just pretend you’re looking at something you don’t want to kill, but not something that you like.”

After the last flash, Dean pulled the curtain back. ”Just sit tight a minute. It’ll take a couple minutes to print and hopefully there’s one good one. Otherwise, we’ll have to do it again.”

Dean snatched up the pictures as soon as they dropped, looking at them with a faint smile. ”Well, Cas we got exactly one we can use. Let’s go.”

Castiel stood, looking over Dean’s shoulder. In the first picture he had been looking towards Dean, caught talking. In the second, he was blinking, though according to Dean it made him appear inebriated. The third was his smiting face according to the hunter, and he could see why it would be less than useful on any badge. Far too much rage.

The last was fine.

*

Watching Dean work was fascinating. It was obvious that this was something he and Sam had done many times. The hunter’s hands moved swiftly and with precision. Castiel found himself staring at the details on the ID half of the credentials for far too long. _His._

“Pretty sure that watching glue dry is like watching a pot of water,” Dean said from next to Cas, and out of the corner of his eye he could see the hunter put something into his wallet.

”I am unfamiliar with either turn of phrase.”

“Just means it seems to take longer if you stare at something.”

“There are a lot of colloquialisms about the perception of the passage of time.” The angel glanced at the table, the rest of the photos were gone, as was the newspaper Dean had laid down while he was working on the ID. ”What happened to the other pictures?”

“Tossed them out with the newspaper,” Dean said with an exaggerated shrug as he poked at the ID to test the glue. “Alright, Special Agent. Let me change and let’s go to the police station? And don’t lose that.”

Dean grabbed the garment bag with his suit, and as he walked towards the bathroom of the abandoned house, Cas thought he saw him take another look in his wallet.


End file.
